The present invention relates generally to the packaging field and, more particularly, to a display package for a full head mask exposing a portion of the mask for customer examination while maintaining the face covering portion of the mask relatively sanitary.
In the past it has been common practice to package Halloween and costume masks in bulk cartons for delivery to the retailer. At the point of sale, the masks are sometimes all mixed together on a table or rack creating not only a very unsanitary condition, but also leading to damage of the masks, and generally a negative impression on the customer. In order to alleviate this problem, package designers moved to such solutions as sealed plastic bags and cardboard boxes with clear plastic viewing windows.
While these prior art containers surround and adequately protect the masks from damage, particularly during shipping, it is difficult for the customer to examine the mask material. In addition, sales encouragement to the purchaser is still lacking since the bags or boxes still end up piled on top of each other and shuffled about. This disadvantage is compounded by the relatively high initial cost and the fact that potential purchasers are likely to open the containers to feel the masks so that damage and soiling of the mask and packages results, leaving the retailer with unsaleable stock.
In an effort to alleviate this shortcoming, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,921 to Geller provides a mask package wherein a mask is mounted to a supporting shell. The shell is provided with a header having a hole for hanging on horizontal display rods. This overcomes the basic problem of poor display and some of the potential physical damage. However, the front of the mask is left completely open and exposed to purchasers and other potentially harmful ambient conditions. The exposure of the front of the mask is particularly harmful since foreign matter, such as germs or dust, can be directly ingested through the mouth or nose, or through the fluid in the eyes, when the unsuspecting purchaser puts it on. This hygiene problem should not be belittled as many masks are not readily cleanable and children will want to wear a new mask immediately without any thought to this potentially dangerous problem and before anything can be done by a parent to correct the situation.